


The Big Question

by btamamura



Series: NatSyo [11]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Syo has decided the time has arrived to finally ask Natsuki the most important question he'd ever ask, and lets Kaoru know of his decision. Meanwhile, Natsuki is concerned something is troubling Syo and confides in Ren about it.Set two weeks after Birthday in Bed.I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS STORY TO BE ON ANY SITE/APP OTHER THAN AO3.





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I figured it was about time I wrote the next stage of their relationship, but I also wanted to write some more interaction between Syo and Kaoru, as well as a moment to explore the friendship between Natsuki and Ren, so this fic focuses on three different forms of relationship but all as important as each other.
> 
> Kaoru's undergoing his residency since it's been quite a few years, so it's likely he'd be finished with medical school by this time.
> 
> This has the usual slash warning since Natsuki and Syo are romantically involved with each other. There's also the warning for potential OOC.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

It had been a long time coming, but Syo and Kaoru had finally found a day where they both had a couple of hours free so they could spend time together. Kaoru's residency took up almost as much time as Syo's idol career, and while both knew their chances of being able to spend time together would be much slimmer than when they were younger, they had to admit they couldn't find any reason to regret their career paths. Syo had dreamed of being an idol for as long as he could remember, and Kaoru had hoped to become a doctor if only so he could look into how to completely cure his brother's heart condition.

The pair sat in a cafe, Syo wearing a disguise so as to not garner unwanted attention, and shared in some coffee (for Kaoru) or tea (for Syo) as they caught up on what life had brought them.

It was during a quiet lull, Syo took the time to voice something that was on his mind. "I'm thinking of asking him."

Kaoru paused in sipping his coffee. He had a feeling he knew which  _him_ Syo was referring to, but just what was Syo going to ask? "This is about Shinomiya-san, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay between you two?"

"Better than that!"

"Is that so? I'm glad." He genuinely was. He'd known Natsuki for as long as Syo had, he'd witnessed their growing friendship, and while he'd at first been against the idea of Syo and Natsuki being together, there was something the older man had said to him that helped his views change.

**_"Kaoru-kun, please listen to me. I know you feel like I am trying to take Syo-chan away from you, but that's not it! I'd never do that; it would make me a cruel person to separate the two who had been together since before birth. I think of you as my younger brother too, I want you to always be a part of our lives. Please believe me when I say that I truly love Syo-chan with all my heart and will never, ever hurt him. He's my most cherished person. Kaoru-kun...please. I love Syo-chan and desire for his happiness."_ **

Of course, Kaoru had still kept his distance from the pair for a little while as he tried to work through his thoughts on everything. He slowly started to accept it, but it was the previous year, when Syo had been rushed to hospital, and required an intense surgery that truly was a matter of life or death, that had the younger Kurusu twin finally accept the relationship completely. Natsuki had proven his love for Syo by making sure he was there for him whenever possible, he'd also proven his love to Kaoru when he held him as he cried in fear for what Syo was going through on the day of the surgery. "So, what are you thinking of asking him?"

"I wanna pop the question."

"What?!" He quickly lowered his voice. "But, Syo-chan, marriage between two guys isn't legal here yet, and what about the whole  _no romance for idols_ thing? You're already pushing it as it is!"

"I know, I know! But, I've thought hard about this. We can still keep it private, just as we have for the last few years, and though we can't get married yet, at least we'll be ready for when we can."

Kaoru sighed. "Have you already asked his parents?"

"Yeah, the last time we were there. They were both cool about it." That was an understatement. Natsuki's father had brought Syo into a near bone-crushing hug (a reminder of where Natsuki's inhuman strength came from) and his mother had already started calling Syo her son-in-law despite him only expressing a desire to ask Natsuki if he'd marry him.

"You've been wanting to do this for a while, huh?"

"Yeah. Last year was a wake-up call of two factors. Life is unpredictable, I don't want any regrets left when I die. And...I know that I really do wanna spend the rest of my life with him."

"You really do want this...hmm, you planned on proposing on our birthday, didn't you? But, then your plans were thrown off."

"Yeah. We were meant to go see a movie then go for a walk in the park. I was gonna pop the question under the stars."

"Hmm? That sounds romantic. But, Shinomiya-san could've grabbed the attention of passers-by with a loud cry of acceptance. It would've been a huge risk. You'll have to do it in a more private setting."

"Yeah. Kind of makes me relieved my plans  _were_ thrown off, even for a reason that sucked."

"Speaking of, are you sure you're feeling better?"

"You asked me that when we met up, and yeah, I'm fine today. It was just a bad day, even with surgery I can still have those. But, you know what?"

"What?"

"Natsuki made it much better to deal with. His love that day further cemented my decision. I really  _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Then, I'll wholeheartedly support both of you no matter what."

"Kaoru..."

***

"Okay, take five while we rearrange the equipment for the next shoot!" the photographer called to the men.

Ren and Natsuki nodded as they moved to the dressing room. Ren had noticed his older friend and unit-mate seemed a bit off that day, though had still held it together for the sake of professionalism. Still, he was concerned, so he'd made up his mind to speak about it when they had some privacy.

As soon as the door was closed and they were seated, Ren leveled Natsuki with serious blue eyes. "You seem a bit off today, Shinomi, is everything alright?"

The blond nodded, hesitated then lightly shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Does it have anything to do with Ochibi-chan?"

"Yes. Everything is fine between us, please don't worry about that. It's just...Syo-chan has seemed distracted since our birthday and it has me slightly concerned."

"Distracted? In what way?"

"He's constantly in deep thought. I tried asking if he was alright, but he just said he was fine and told me not to worry. Then, not thirty seconds later, it would happen again. I can't help  _but_ worry when it comes to Syo-chan. He has a tendency to keep things to himself unless it's too much to handle. And since it started after our birthday, a day his health was poorly, I am further worried. What if he's troubled by his health again? Or what if something's wrong but he won't tell me yet?"

"Like last year?" Of course Ren knew that Natsuki was the last to know about Syo requiring intense surgery, he'd been among the first to know and was among those who'd helped comfort Natsuki whenever he'd have a breakdown for a week following the news. "He hasn't said anything to the rest of us either, if that can bring you some reassurance."

"I wish it did, but..."

Ren rose to his feet, moved to Natsuki's side, bent down slightly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It could be that nothing's wrong but Ochibi-chan is thinking about something else. We do have those new songs we have to rehearse for our live in two months' time, maybe he's working through the choreography and finding ways to improve it."

"It could be that."

"Or it might be something unrelated to work, or his health, but entirely related to you."

"To me? Is that a good or bad thing?"

"He's shown no signs of it being a bad thing, has he? You're able to read him better than anyone else after all."

"You're right! He must be thinking something good!"

"Now, that's the Shinomi I know and love! Your eyes are sparkling and that wide smile has returned."

"Thank you for hearing me out and helping me rationalise, Ren-kun. I'm sorry for causing you concern."

"It's fine, I'm just glad to see you're feeling better." He gave him an affectionate squeeze before letting him go. 

"Shinomiya-san! Jinguji-san! They're ready for you!" a voice called from outside the door.

"Well, let's go show them what you can really do," Ren encouraged with a pat on the back as Natsuki rose to his feet.

The slightly older man nodded with a wide smile. He made a mental note to give Ren a good, strong hug once work was over. Oh, and bake him some of those cookies he enjoys.

***

Syo sat on the bed, a small, black, velvet box in his hands. He sighed as he felt his heart racing with anticipation. It may not be the most romantic of settings, but he'd decided he was going to pop the question in their room that evening. He didn't know why he was feeling nervous though, he doubted Natsuki would say no.

The door opened. "I'm home, Syo-chan..."

Syo hurriedly hid the box in his pocket, rising to his feet. He moved to the door to greet Natsuki, to welcome him home with a warm hug and a tender kiss. "Welcome home, Natsuki."

Natsuki sighed in bliss as he felt Syo's arms wrap around his torso. He returned the embrace, though a little loose compared to his usual death hugs. He leaned down as Syo stretched up, bringing their lips together in a gentle, chaste kiss.

"You sound tired. Long day?"

"No, just relieved to be home after a day without you." The embrace was broken, instead he took Syo's hand and walked further into the room. "How's Kaoru-kun?"

"He's well, he sends his regards. His residency has been keeping him on his toes, but he says that every time he sees a patient being discharged and sent home in good health, it makes it all worth it."

"Kaoru-kun is truly making steps towards his goal of becoming a full-fledged doctor. I'm proud of him."

"Yeah, me too." He helped Natsuki sit on the bed, then slid his light jacket off. "How was work?"

"It was easier with Ren-kun there. If there was something that I couldn't pull off, he covered it."

"Do you still question your sex appeal?"

"Ahh, it's more I was a bit distracted today. But, I did do my best, and after a talk with Ren-kun, I felt better and was able to put my all into it."

"I look forward to seeing the final results then. Though, I'll admit I'm a bit jealous that others see your sexy side."

"Syo-chan, they only see the feigned sexy side. You're the only one who's seen the real thing, as well as what will never be shown for the cameras."

"Hm, good. But, what was troubling you?"

"Your behaviour since our birthday. I've been really worried that something is wrong, even if you'd told me it's not, but Ren-kun reminded me that I'm the one who knows you best so I should be able to read if things really were wrong."

"Oh. Sorry for worrying you, but yeah, nothing's wrong. Actually, if everything goes well, it'll make things even better between us." Syo moved to stand in front of Natsuki. "Don't interrupt me, okay? I've got something important I need to say."

Natsuki nodded.

"Thanks." He inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly. He took in another breath then started to speak in his most sincere tone. "Natsuki, we've known each other for most of our lives. We've shared a lot of experiences over the years; some good, some bad, some amazing and some frightening. And every experience we shared, you never failed to show me how much you care about me. I've never forgotten that day you told me you were in love with me and we shared our first kiss, even while I didn't know how I felt. I remember our reunion at Saotome Gakuen, how surprised I was to see you were my roommate. I remember our first live as  _STARISH_ and how we followed that up with becoming actual boyfriends. I know I'll never forget last year, everything you had done to support me whether it was visiting me, making the room feel more at home or holding me when I broke down. You said your love for me is limitless, and I know I feel the same way towards you. Everything you do, even wearing that beautiful smile of yours, just makes me fall further in love with you. Life is unpredictable, especially in my case, and I don't want to leave with any regrets so...well, I know that I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long it may be. Shinomiya Natsuki, will you grant me that?" He fell to one knee, pulling out the box from his pocket before his kneecap hit the carpet. He opened the box, revealing a white-gold band embedded with three pink gems, three yellow gems and a tiny diamond in the centre. "Will you marry me...?"

Natsuki's eyes widened as the situation started to sink in. He raised his hands to his mouth as they trembled. Tears welled in green eyes. He couldn't believe it. Syo was actually proposing to him! He wasn't just dreaming about it again, was he?

Syo started to become nervous again at Natsuki's silence.  _Maybe this was a mistake after all._

The words, the sight of Syo on one knee, the fact it was reality, it had finally started to sink in. "Yes..." he whispered, his voice barely audible. He dropped his hands from his mouth. "Yes..." Despite the tears rolling down his cheeks, he smiled widely as he rose to his feet, fell to his knees and pulled Syo into a tight hug. "Yes! Syo-chan, of course I will! I want to marry you too!"

All the anxiety melted away, remaining as salty liquid welling in his eyes as he heard the words he had hoped he'd hear. He embraced Natsuki as firmly as possible, hiding his face in his chest. "Oh, thank god you said yes! Thank god! Natsuki, I love you...I  _love_ you!"

Natsuki pushed Syo back slightly so he could kiss him. Each pause between kisses, he allowed himself to quickly speak. "I love you, Syo-chan. I love you so, so much!" He scooped his smaller boyfriend...or rather  _fiance_...into his arms, lifting him to the bed. He knew he had to show him just how much he loved him.

Syo had no complaints about that as they kissed deeply and passionately, making sure to reciprocate Natsuki's affections tenfold. When they paused briefly to catch their breaths, he quickly took the opportunity to slip the ring onto Natsuki's finger to join the promise ring, then the kisses resumed.

***

That night, Kaoru, Haruka, the members of _STARISH_ and the members of _QUARTET_ _NIGHT_ received a multimedia message from Syo. There was a photo of the pair of blonds embracing each other, Natsuki showing the ring on his finger, and a caption reading _HE SAID YES!!_. Haruka's message also had a request to forward hers to Tomochika since Syo also wanted the other woman to know yet didn't have her number.

Kaoru and Ren smiled to themselves, relieved everything had worked out between the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Although things are good between them and the members of HEAVENS, they'd been advised against revealing their relationship outside of Shining Agency just to be safe, that's why none of them received a message from Syo about the engagement. (Of course, if they did know, they'd be happy for them.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
